


Suit and Tie

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Aaron, bottom robert, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron loves seeing Robert in a suit and later asks him to give up control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry . . . yeah not sorry!

Aaron loves seeing Robert back in suit. Loves the way they fit his body. The way the trousers form around his tight arse. He looked fit and handsome and . . . powerful; like he could take over the world one contract at a time. Naughty thoughts ran through Aaron's head as he watched Robert from across the room. He was on his phone at the bar talking animatedly to the person on the end of the line. His eyes ran the length of Robert's body before he downed his pint, got up, and walked over to him.

Aaron looked around to make sure no one else in the pub was paying attention to them before he placed a hand on the lower part of his back to gain his attention. Robert looked over and gave him smile before saying something to whoever he was talking to. Aaron walked around so he was standing in front of Robert. He reached up to straighten his already straight tie. He smoothed it down his front, his fingers lingering at the base of his tie for a moment. 

“I’m sorry can you repeat that?” Robert said into the phone. Aaron smirked, loving the fact that he was distracting Robert. He curled his under the lapel of his jacket, running his fingers the length of it. 

“What are you doing?” Robert had pulled the phone away to ask the question and then put it right back to his ear. “Of course,” Robert said to the person on the other end of the line. 

“You look good,” Aaron said and with his hands still clasped around his jacket, he pulled Robert closer. “You should hang up,” he licked his lips and gave Robert a sly smile. 

“Right,” Robert said and Aaron wasn’t sure if he was saying it to him or the caller. “So drinks on Wednesday and we can discuss it more, yes? . . . Perfect . . . yes . . . you too . . . goodbye.” 

Robert ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. “What?” 

“Come with me,” Aaron walked away and into the back not bothering to look over his shoulder to see if Robert was following him. He knew he was. 

Once he was at the stairs, he stopped and turned to grab Robert by his jacket and pull him into a kiss. Robert wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Aaron. He pulled him close and moaned slightly as Aaron pushed his tongue into his mouth. Aaron ran his hands down his chest to his waist and reached around to grab his arse. 

“Mmm, what brought this on?” Robert asked after he broke the kiss. “You know you interrupted a very important call.” Robert placed a hand on the side of Aaron’s face and leant in to give him a soft kiss, 

“Sounded so important,” Aaron mocked. “Drinks on Wednesday. Sounds like you’re working very hard.” 

“Sometimes you have to wine and dine to get what you want,” Robert told him. 

“Let me guess . . . some wide eyed ingenue. Someone you can use all your old tricks on to get what you want.” Robert’s hand slipped from his cheek to linger at his neck for a moment before he pulled his hand away. 

“Actually it’s a 57 year old man.” 

“Hmm . . . well you have always liked them a bit older, haven’t you?” Aaron smirked. 

“You’re one to talk,” Robert said causing Aaron to chuckle.  
“  
S’pose you’re right . . . grandpa,” Aaron laughed louder as Robert pushed him away. 

“Fuck you,” he snapped. He was very sensitive about his age now that he was thirty. 

Aaron grabbed Robert again and pulled his body flush against his own. “Well actually,” he whispered against Robert’s lips, “I was hoping I could just fuck you.” 

Robert’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Aaron smirked as he watched his Adam’s apple bob. Aaron looked Robert up and down while he licked his lips. “Do you know how good you look in that suit?” He asked, 

“‘Course I do,” Robert said. “I always look good.” 

“Cocky,” Aaron said and pushed him back at arm length so he could get a better look at the older man. “Very fit,” he said. “Turn for me.” 

“I’m not for sale, Aaron,” Robert’s indignant response made Aaron laugh. “Besides,” he sniffed, “couldn’t afford me even if I was.” 

“Good thing I get you for free. Now turn,” he said again. Robert rolled his eyes and turned in a circle. “Do it again and go slower.” Robert sighed and circled for Aaron again but slower this time. Aaron bit his lips as he took in all of Robert. “Damn,” Aaron said when Robert was facing him again. “Right. Follow me,” Aaron turned and ran up the stairs, listening to Robert’s heavy footfalls on each step behind him. 

Aaron pushed the door to his bedroom open, and Robert shut it behind him once they were both inside. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron from behind. He attached his mouth to his neck and bit down slightly. Aaron turned his head slightly to look at Rob who pulled back and gave him a devious smile. One of Robert’s hands traveled over the length of Aaron’s torso and down to the inside of one of his thighs and squeezed. Aaron turned around, locked his fingers in Robert’s jacket and pushed him up against the door. 

“Now now,” Aaron said. “I think I should be in charge for a little bit,” he flicked his tongue out and ran it across Robert’s bottom lip before mashing their lips together in an almost painful kiss. Aaron pulled away and sighed. He took a couple steps back and bit his lip before telling Robert to strip. 

Robert took his jacket off and threw in on the floor and then loosened his tie, pulled it over his head, and dropped it onto the discarded jacket. Aaron enjoyed himself as he watched Robert fumbled over the buttons on shirt, in such a hurry to get naked for him. Robert toes his shoes off and reached down to pull his socks off and then started to unbutton his trousers. He pushed them down and stepped out of them, he hooked his thumbs in the elastic band of his boxer briefs and was about the pull them down when Aaron stopped him. 

“That’s good enough,” Aaron looked him up and down, loving the sight of Robert almost naked. “Get on the bed,” he ordered. Robert didn’t like to take orders, but oh he could take orders from Aaron all day long. 

He laid himself out on the bed; propping himself up on his elbows and smirking over at Aaron. “You got me where you want me. Now what are you gonna do?” 

Aaron picked up the tie off the floor and walked over to the bed. He kicked his shoes off before climbing on top of Robert, and straddling his waist. “Do you trust me?” He asked as he dragged the tie down Robert’s naked chest. His breath hitched as he watched Robert’s eyes soften and fill with love. Robert reached up to cup his cheek. 

“More than anyone,” he whispered. Aaron smiled and covered his hand with his own. He leant down to give him a tender kiss. 

“How much do you trust me?” He whispered against his lips. Robert pulled back to him a questioning look. Aaron held up the tie and draped it around the back of him neck. “Would you give me complete control?” 

“You mean . . . you want to tie me up?” Robert swallowed hard, not really fancying the idea. Aaron bit his lip and nodded. “I don’t know,” Robert whispered. It was one thing to trust Aaron, but a whole 'nother for Robert to give up complete control. Aaron closed the distance between their lips, giving him a deep kiss. He broke the kiss to drag his lips across his jaw to his ear to whisper to him. 

“Please,” he whispered. “I’ll take very good care of you.” He pulled back and reached down to palm Robert through his boxers. Robert sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the friction Aaron’s hand caused. “I won’t do anything you don’t like,” Aaron promised, “and if I do, all you have to do is tell me and I’ll stop.” It was hard for Robert to think straight with Aaron touching him. 

“Okay,” he moaned out. 

“Are you sure?” Aaron took his hand away, making Robert whine. 

“Yes,” he said even though he wasn’t. 

“Okay,” Aaron kissed him once more before pushing him flat against the bed. “Put your hand through the bars of the headboard.” Robert did as he said, his heart pounding in his chest, and his nerves standing on end. 

Aaron wrapped the tie around his wrists, while Robert attached his lips to Aaron’s chest so he could focus on something else other than being tied up. “You’re not making this easy,” Aaron said as he knotted the tie. 

“Not so tight,” Robert hissed. 

“Sorry,” Aaron said and loosened it enough so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable but also kept it tight enough so he couldn’t get free. “Good?” 

“Yeah,” Robert said. He pulled against the tie, but it wouldn’t budge. Aaron climbed off Robert. He took his socks off, his shirts, and his jeans. He stripped down to his boxers before getting back on the bed. He nudged Robert’s legs apart with his knee and settled himself between them. He ran his fingertips over his chest, down his stomach, and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. 

“You look good like this,” Aaron said. “All tied up. No control. All mine.” 

“I am,” Robert said. “I’m all yours.” 

“I know,” Aaron chuckled. He leant down pressed a kiss to his chest over one of his nipples. He stuck his tongue out and flicked his tongue across the nub, before locking his lips over it and sucking. Robert groaned slightly and bucked his hips but then let out a long hiss as Aaron bit down on his nipple. He pulled at his hands, forgetting that he was tied up and not able to stop Aaron. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out as Aaron bit harder - not enough to draw blood. He released his teeth and started sucking again. “Mmm,” he sighed as Aaron worked his nipple with tongue. He pulled off and switched to the other one as Robert bucked his hips again. He sucked for a while before dragging his tongue down his stomach; leaving a wet trail of saliva everywhere his tongue touched. He swirled his tongue around his bellybutton before dipping it in. 

He skipped over his crotch and moved to his thighs, kissing the inside of them and nipping softly at their flesh. He grinned up at Robert who had his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations that were running through his body. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Aaron whispered; his words making Robert’s cock twitch. “Such a good boy,” he said again with much more feeling. Robert opened his eyes. They were blown black from lust, the blue green color of his iris almost swallowed in the blackness. “You trust me, right?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Robert said. He closed his eyes again and Aaron hooked his thumbs under the elastic band of his boxer briefs before pulling them down; leaving them wrapped around his thighs. He bit his lip at the sight of Robert’s half hard cock resting against his thigh. 

He gripped him at the base of his cock and leant down to swirl his tongue around his head. Robert’s eyes fluttered closed and he groaned. Aaron took his mouth off of Robert, resting his cock against his thigh again, pulled his underwear off, and nestled between his legs better so he was flat on his stomach. It wasn’t the right position for him. He need Robert’s arse raised a little. “Hand me a pillow,” Aaron told him and then busted out laughing as Robert tugged on his hands, both of them forgetting Robert was tied up. 

“You’re such a fucking laugh,” Robert snapped. Aaron sat up and reached for a pillow. “Lift,” he instructed Robert. He shoved the pillow under him before resuming his position on his stomach. 

“Perfect,” he muttered and used his hands to spread Robert’s arse cheeks. 

He peppered kisses around his hole, not touching the puckered skin. He licked along his perineum and took one of his testicles in his mouth. He rolled it slightly, before drawing a figure eight with his tongue. Robert groaned, his cock twitching, and fully hardening as Aaron worked his balls. Aaron let the testicle slip from his mouth and moved to the other one; repeating the same pattern as before. He let the other one slip from his mouth with a soft pop. 

“Aaron,” Robert whined. “Feels good.” Aaron took one of his balls in his hand, massaging lightly before twisting. Robert’s back arched and he cried out, “Goddamn!” 

“Shh,” Aaron said and twisted more. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh and twisted Robert’s testicle a bit more. 

“FUCK! FUCK STOP!” Robert tugged at his bound hands, trying hard to free himself. Aaron let go and moved so he was leaning over Robert. He pushed his hand through his a couple of times, and then used the same hand to stroke his cheek; letting his fingers rest against Robert’s throat. 

“You okay?” Aaron whispered, afraid he’d taken it too far. Robert panted beneath him, and tried to calm himself through Aaron’s touch. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Just not so rough, yeah?” 

“Sure,” he kissed him. “Didn’t mean to hurt you,” he kissed his cheek, down his jaw, and latched his lips onto his neck, sucking hard at the skin there. He kept it up until Robert was groaning and thrusting his hips against Aaron. “Do you want to stop?” Aaron asked as he pulled away, stopping himself from smirking at the darkening bruise he’d left on Robert’s neck. 

“No,” Robert said. “Keep going, but gently.” Aaron nodded before kissing his way down to Robert’s hard on. He licked his lips before taking him in his hand. He licked along the vein on the underside of his cock and taking the tip in his mouth. 

“Aaron,” Robert groaned, the sound of desperation in his voice making Aaron’s cock twitch. Aaron pulled off to press a kiss to the tip before swallowing him down. “Oh fuck,” Robert keened and bucked his hips, shoving his cock deeper into Aaron’s throat. It felt so good. His hot, wet, delicious mouth wrapped around dick. “Fucking champ,” he gasped out, “taking it like that.” 

Aaron hummed around his cock, hollowing his cheeks, and sucked him with a great force. He bobbed his head, using his tongue with each stroke of his mouth. He pulled off his cock, replacing his hand with his mouth. “You taste so good,” Aaron said as he stroked. “Could do this everyday,” he confessed. 

“Then get back to it,” he pulled on the tie bounding his wrists together. “Fuck,” he hissed. He wanted to touch Aaron, to join him, to reach inside his boxers and grab hold of his cock that was creating a very noticeable bulge. 

Aaron laughed and flicked his tongue over the head of Robert’s cock. He let go and watched as it flopped against his stomach. Robert whimpered and tugged at the bind again. Aaron laid between his legs, spreading his arse cheeks for a second time, and ran his tongue the length of his crack. He licked and sucked at the puckered skin, making Robert writhe beneath him. 

“Fuck, Aaron,” he moaned. “Just like that . . . yes! Fuck . . . don’t stop.” Aaron’s cock twitched with each word Robert moaned out, “Mmm fuck, Aaron.” Aaron’s tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle, and swirled his tongue in his hole. Aaron got him nice and wet before pulling his tongue and replacing it with a finger. He went slowly - Robert purring slightly from the pleasure. 

“You take it good,” he told him. “So good, baby.” He pumped his finger in and out of him, loving the way Robert accepted him so easily. He sat up before adding a second finger into Robert. He used his free hand to push down his out erection, 

“Touch me,” Robert begged. Aaron looked at his rock hard cock that was steadily leaking precum and watched as it twitched when Aaron brushed his fingers along his prostate. “Oh god,” Robert moaned and tried to push back on Aaron’s fingers; his bound hands stopping him from moving down. “Please,” he cried. 

“All in good time,” Aaron told him. He slipped his hand into his own boxers, gripping his erection and stroking. Aaron groaned as he added a twist into his hand movement. 

“Untie me . . . and I can do that for you . . . fuck,” Robert said as Aaron started scissoring his fingers inside him. 

“Nice try,” Aaron said and removed his hand from his boxers. He pushed them down and threw them onto the floor. Robert bit his lip at the sight of Aaron’s hard cock, curving towards his stomach, and the beginnings of leaking precum. He mewled as Aaron brushed that sweet spot inside of him again. 

“Fuck! Please fuck me,” Robert begged. Aaron rubbed his prostate over and over, until Robert was clenching around him, and his cock leaking heavily before pulling his finger free. “Oh no,” he cried. Aaron laughed and leant over him, running a finger through the pool of precum on his stomach. He put the finger to Robert’s lips, who opened wide and sucked the come off Aaron’s finger 

“Fucking hot,” Aaron said and kissed him. He blindly reached out - not wanting to break the kiss - to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and felt around for a condom and the bottle of lube. He grasped both in his hand, only to drop the bottle when Robert bucked his erection into Aaron’s. He found the bottle again and pulled back. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom onto his dick. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over his condom covered cock. 

“Bend your knees and spread your legs a little wider,” he said. Robert did as he was told, his stomach clenching in anticipation. “Ready?” Aaron asked as he lined himself up with Robert’s hole. 

“Fucking do it already,” Robert snapped. Aaron smirked and pushed the head of his cock in. “Fuuuuuck,” Robert drew out the words as his back arched. 

“Shh,” Aaron soothed him, “relax.” Robert nodded and flattened himself against the mattress. Aaron waited until he felt Robert relax around before slowly pushing in until he was flush against him. Robert had his eyes shut tight, savoring the feel of Aaron buried inside of him. “Hey,” Aaron said and ran a finger along his jaw. Robert opened his eyes to stare into Aaron’s. “No one’s home,” he told him. “You can be as loud as you fucking want,” he pulled out til only the tip was left in before slamming back into Robert. 

“Shit,” he said and arched his back again. “Fuck . . . right like that. Harder! Fuck me harder!” Aaron complied with each thrust, fucking Robert faster and harder. He gripped his thighs; fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. “Oh God yes . . . right there,” Robert cried as Aaron changed position a little to hit his prostate. “Jesus fuck, Aaron!” 

“You like that?” Aaron asked as he pounded into Robert. Sweat started to drip down his forehead and he let go of on Robert’s thighs to wipe the back of his hand across his brow. “My sweet boy loves getting . . . fucked, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes,” Robert answered. “I love it! Aaron please!” Aaron knew what he wanted and he was more than willing to fulfill. He took Robert’s cock in his hand and stroked in time with his thrust. “Kiss me,” Robert pleaded. Aaron leant down and kissed him, pushing his tongue in and rolling it around. Aaron could tell he was close. He went impossibly faster, brushing his prostate each time, until Robert clenched around him and came in thick ropes over his hand onto his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he cried out as Aaron broke the kiss. Aaron gripped his thighs again and continued to pound into Robert until his orgasm was right on edge. He pulled out of Robert, ripped the condom off, and stroked himself, crying out Robert's name as he came across his stomach; his load shooting far enough for a couple drops to land on Robert's chest. Aaron collapsed beside him, panting hard, and trying to catch his breath. 

“That was so fucking good,” Robert said. Aaron let out a breathy laugh before rolling onto his side. He swirled his finger around the come on Robert’s stomach before scooping some up and sucking it off his finger. “Goddamn that’s hot.” 

Aaron smirked and snuggled his face into Robert’s neck. “What about the rest of it, aren’t you gonna clean me up?” 

“Give me a minute and I’ll get cloth,” Aaron said. 

“Untie me and I can do it myself.” Robert had enjoyed himself. In fact he found it kind of fucking hot being tied up by Aaron as he fucked the hell out of him, but it still wasn’t the most comfortable thing to him. 

“No,” Aaron said. “We’re not finished yet.” 

“What?” Robert asked. “How are we not finished?” 

Aaron pulled back to look at him, his eyes slightly glazed over from his orgasm. “I’m still in control,” he told him, “and once you’re ready to go again, I’m gonna ride the fuck out of you.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Robert laughed; wishing that he was hard again and ready to go.


End file.
